wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Magtheridon's Lair
Magtheridon's Lair is a raid wing of the Hellfire Citadel dungeon in Outland. You can find the entrance to Mag's Lair on the very bottom of the western side of the Citadel (opposite side from the other 3 entrances). It has been confirmed by Blizzard that it will be a quick, raid encounter (like Onyxia's Lair, which contains four "guard mobs" before the boss, Onyxia). Strategy Speculation The Encounter: * You start with 5 Channelers. The second you engage them, you have 2 min before Magtheridon becomes "active." Channelers: * Each have approximately 360k hit points. * They hit for 1k - 2.5k on Plate. * They do a Shadowbolt Volley that hits for ~3k (can be interrupted). * Dark Mending: Uses dark magic to heal an ally for 69375 to 80625 health. Cast Time 2 seconds, 30 yards range. Channelers can be spread out or interrupted to stop healing. * They summon Burning Abyssal that can feared and banish and tanked and also do 2625-3375 fire damage in 10 yards area. They will 1 hit anyone outside of a Pally or a Warrior. You have about ~6 infernals up at 1 time (they die after 1 min). * After you kill 1 Channeler, the other 4 gain a buff (Soul Transfer) which increases their damage and casting speed by 30%, and size by 20%. Magtheridon: * After 2 Min, Magtheridon becomes active. He hits for 1k - 2.5k on a warrior, has a cleave that will one hit anyone outside of a warrior, and has 2 special abilities. * The first is a knock-back (Quake) that will knock-back 66-84 yards per sec for 7 secs. Radius: 100 yards. He will do this about 10-20 seconds after he becomes active and quite often. * The second is Blast Nova that hits for about 2188-2812 fire damage every 2 seconds, lasts for 10 seconds, range 200 yards. He will use this about 25-30 seconds after he becomes active, normally you will use Shadow Grasp to stun him during this period. The "Gimmick": * There are 5 boxes that each of the channelers are at. When Magtheridon becomes active, so do they. If 5 people click the box (and are able to channel it all at once) Magtheridon will be stunned (Shadow Grasp), and take 100% more damage. * BUT, Control of the Box deals 800 damage a second. After breaking from a Box, you get Mind Exhaustion, which lasts for 3 minutes. Magtheridon Strategy Guide Bosskillers.com Facts * Magtheridon's Lair was opened on Beta Servers on December 13th 2006. * Magheridon was first killed by Nihilum ( EU - Magheridon ) on February 24th 2007. Read More. * Extracts of sound files contain various Magtheridon speeches, One of which provides some indication of a possible phase/ability (HELL_Mag_Quake01): "I will not be taken so easily... Let the walls of this prison tremble and fall!". *You can get a preview of Mag by doing the Blood Furnace instance. He is being held captive underneath the room where you fight Keli'dan the Breaker. * A Teaser movie from a Rogue PoV can be found at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YwsHY-zFfnE Attunement You DO NOT need a key to enter Magtheridon's Lair. It is possible to zone in provided you are level 65 and are in a raid group. Trash mobs There are four packs of (3)Warders(One Pat around), these Warders are Warlock/Warrior type mobs. They cast a Shadow Bolt Volley dealing ~2000 Damage, they also SW:P people for 1000 DPS, and also a Unstable Affliction for 500 damage a tick... they also do a Shadow Burst for 1-2k (not sure the mechanics of it). Shadow resistance is recommmended when fighting these. You must clear each pack of three Warders, or they will aggro when you engage the boss - one hour re-spawn timer. They can be affected by Curse of Tongues, and hit for 2-4k on plate wearers. Loot * Magtheridon Loot Table : from gsDKP.Com (11 items, Tier 4 chest tokens) External links * Bosskillers.com * Magtheridon Strategy Guide Bosskillers.com * Magtheridon Raid Strategy MMO-Champion.com * Short stream of a rogue exploring the encounter Category:Raids Category:Subzones Category:Instance:Hellfire Citadel